Pokemon Mutation (Game)
Pokemon: Mutation '''is a spin-off Pokemon game that takes place in the Perlasio region (based off of the Philippines). The game is mostly an experiment to test new mechanics and new pokemon for the sake of both central metagame, post-game capability, story recreation and more (hence why Mutation). The game introduces new original pokemon, breeding system/mechanics, new battle items and even a difficulty setting. Difficulties '''Trainer (Easy) * Entire areas are removed in order to speed up the plot. * Abundance of items found in the wilderness. * Higher encounter and catch rate for rare® pokemon. * Weaker foes, both in lev el and ability. * Friendly Rival replacing Main Rival. * Cheaper shop items. * Certain puzzles classified as "Challenging" ''are removed. * PP increase. * Wild pokemon are of lowered level. * Most legendaries and mythicals cannot be caught in this difficulty. * More starting money * More EXP gained from battles * Begin with EXP share (voluntary) * Four Gym Leaders instead of Eight '''Gym Leader (Normal)' * Base Game * Beating the game in this difficulty or higher allows the user to trade pokemon from previous games, however, those pokemon must not have a base stat total more than or equal to 600, or have the potential to have equal to or more than 600 (basically legendaries and megas). * The trainer is allowed to collect the first four stars for his/her trainer card. The stars are obtainable by collecting 1,000,000 Pokedollars, having six Level 100s, be in the Hall of Fame and win in the Pokemon Super Contest National Cup. These can be collected in no particular order. Elite (Hard) * Increase in "Challenging" ''puzzles * Higher encounter rate of common pokemon * Lessened encounter rate of rare® pokemon * Lowered catch rate * Trainer battles increased in difficulty, whether higher difficulty or battle-intended abilities. * Entering gyms have requirements. * Less starting money and more expensive shop items. * Less money gained from battles. * Breeding/encountering/catching shiny pokemon are significantly lowered. * Less Experience gained. * Certain items like EXP.Share, Focus Sash and Leftovers are restricted until Post-Game. * Certain TMs like Scald and Dragon Claw are restricted until Post-Game. * Mega-Evolutions are restricted until Post-Game * Beating the game on this difficulty allows the user to trade pokemon regardless of base stat total. * The trainer is allowed to collect seven stars for his/her trainer card. The three new stars are obtainable by getting 100 consecutive wins in the Battle Tower, capturing all 30 of the Cursed Projects and gaining 500 wins in the Doom Theater. '''Champion (Nightmare)' * No items are obtainable outside of the shop. * Certain characters that give you items either don't give you that item any more or are outright removed. * No move tutor or deleter. * Single-Use TMs. * Pokemon must learn HMs again in order to get from place to place or solve puzzles. * Instead of starting with a starter, you must catch some of the common pokemon in Route 1 Gen 1 safari-zone style (meaning you'll be starting with ratatta and pidgey clones). Your rivals begin with higher levelled starters. * Friendly Rival's difficulty is increased. * Main Rival's difficulty is increased even more. * Start off with literally 0 money. * Increased requirements to enter gyms. * Rare® pokemon are even harder to find and harder to catch. * Increase in chances of encountering hordes. * Mythical Pokemon can only be caught in this difficulty. * No Master Ball. * Everything mentioned in Elite Difficulty carries over to this difficulty, but increased in impossibility. * All of the trainer stars are obtainable on this difficulty, the remaining three stars may be obtained by getting 1000 consecutive wins in the Battle Tower, completing the National PokeDex and completing the MutoDex. Story Pokemon Mutation deviates from the norms of a typical pokemon game story, instead of battling the criminal organization as a part of the storyline to become the Pokemon Champion, it is the other way around, Pokemon Mutation's story's main goal is to stop the "evil" Team Strike from instating a new world order that "abolishes the slavery of pokemon". Becoming the Champion is a part of the story but not the final goal. The Game's Mascot Legendary, Chromesoar, also plays a much more important role, instead of being another visually appealing legendary to capture along the way. Gym Leaders Gym Leaders have pokemon that are restricted into certain difficulties. Gym Leaders can be battled again after defeating the game's final boss. Some pokemon only appear in a certain difficulty. 1.) Harana: A female fairy type gym leader. She is faced regardless of difficulty and is the first gym leader the Player faces. * Level 12 Snubbul (Play Rough, Tackle, Bite, Growl) * Level 15 Clefairy (Pound, Metronome, Sing, Mega Kick) * Level 17 Wigglytuff (Sing, Reflect, Thunder Wave, Play Rough) (Elite and Champion) * Level 65 Alolan Ninetails w/ Icy Rock (Blizzard, Moonblast, Reflect, Lightscreen) (Rematch) * Level 75 Mega Gardevoir (Hyper Voice, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Will O Wisp) (Rematch) * Level 75 Mega Mawile (Swords Dance, Play Rough, Sucker Punch, Knock Off) (Rematch-Elite or Champion) (Gardevoir is converted into a Choice Specs set) * Level 75 Mimikyu w/ Ghostium Z (Swords Dance, Shadow Sneak, Play Rough, Shadow Claw) (Rematch-Elite or Champion) (Replaces Snubbul) * Level 85 Diwater (Pixie Storm, Scald, Self-Restore, Enrage) (Rematch-Elite or Champion) (Replaces Clefairy) 2.) Bangis: A rowdy fighting type gym leader. He cannot be faced in Trainer difficulty. * Level 24 Hariyama (Arm Thrust, Endure, Bulk Up, Seismic Toss) * Level 24 Hariyama (Arm Thrust, Giga Impact, Inner Peace, Bulk Up) * Level 30 Machoke (Seismic Toss, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Flex) * Level 30 Machoke w/ Track Shoes (Focus Punch, Power Up Punch, Brick Break, Inner Peace) (Elite or Champion) * Level 75 Hawlucha (Rematch) * Level 75 Elecombat (Rematch) * Level 75 Machamp (Rematch-Elite or Champion) * Level 85 Yakazuna (Rematch-Elite or Champion) The Mutodex New pokemon are introduced in Pokemon: Mutation, due to the game's spin-off nature, all of the new information about Pokemon are put in a new variation of the PokeDex called the "Mutodex". There are a total of 200 new pokemon, all of them are put into the Mutodex. Current Pokemon: Starters * #1: * #2: * #3: * #4: Serpond * #5: Cobriver * #6: Oceanaconda * #7: * #8: * #9: * #47: Goreboar * #48: Napolerage * #55: Diwater * #63: Elecombat * #103: Yakazuna * #151: Lynitro * #152: Lythwreck Legendaries * #190: Chromesoar * #195: Saranggore * #200: Apexius Category:Games